


[Data] The 100 most popular tags on AO3

by batcat229



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: Rank. Tag Name - Popularity





	1. Rating in 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I scrap the data for the translation of the most popular tags on AO3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rank of works of tags until 27.07.2020  
[No Fandom freeform tag only]

1\. Fluff - 1135138

2\. Alternate Universe - 1133305

3\. Angst - 913363

4\. Sexual Content - 755363

5\. Relationship(s) - 584165

6\. Sex - 549043

7\. Hurt/Comfort - 414002

8\. Romance - 366328

9\. Friendship - 343494

10\. Smut - 321150

11\. Family - 310567

12\. Humor - 301557

13\. Love - 300463

14\. Alternate Canon - 266331

15\. Oral Sex - 253917

16\. Alternate Universe - Canon - 245916

17\. Violence - 242763

18\. Established Relationship - 231854

19\. Deviates From Canon - 231792

20\. Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence - 230716

21\. Firsts - 230583

22\. Kissing - 218931

23\. BDSM - 216798

24\. Death - 215012

25\. Porn - 190045

26\. Happy Ending - 184059

27\. LGBTQ Themes - 182028

28\. Anal - 177428

29\. Supernatural Elements - 175995

30\. Light-Hearted - 168751

31\. Modern Era - 165910

32\. Mental Health Issues - 163867

33\. Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - 161597

34\. One Shot - 161300

35\. Fluff and Angst - 155822

36\. Drabble - 153738

37\. Abuse - 152698

38\. Anal Sex - 152032

39\. Pining - 145077

40\. Slow Build - 141420

41\. Character Death - 141232

42\. Language - 135577

43\. Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot - 132776

44\. Friendship/Love - 131666

45\. Blood - 119852

46\. LGBTQ Character - 119144

47\. Slow Burn - 116898

48\. Holidays - 116815

49\. Non-Consensual - 114671

50\. Emotional Hurt/Comfort - 114620

51\. Alcohol - 113323

52\. Blow Jobs - 113267

53\. Sad - 111780

54\. Drama - 111281

55\. Drama & Romance - 111281

56\. Light Angst - 109969

57\. Fingerfucking - 109121

58\. Angst with a Happy Ending - 108965

59\. Domestic - 107994

60\. Parenthood - 106377

61\. Marriage - 105891

62\. Dom/sub - 105537

63\. Friends to Lovers - 105229

64\. Education - 104000

65\. Consent - 101181

66\. Post-Canon - 99345

67\. Rape/Non-con Elements - 98672

68\. Suicide - 98519

69\. Other Additional Tags to Be Added - 97449

70\. College - 95688

71\. Crack - 94039

72\. Canon Universe - 92831

73\. First Time - 91721

74\. University - 91252

75\. Trauma - 90828

76\. Feels - 90380

77\. First Kiss - 90049

78\. Alternate Universe - College/University - 86442

79\. Magic - 85971

80\. School - 84238

81\. Drugs - 83004

82\. Pregnancy - 81321

83\. Fluff and Smut - 80972

84\. Canon Related - 80737

85\. Canon Compliant - 80163

86\. Protectiveness - 80117

87\. Spoilers - 76404

88\. Kinks - 76141

89\. Cute - 75867

90\. Hurt - 75795

91\. Domestic Fluff - 75791

92\. Masturbation - 75378

93\. Sweet - 74322

94\. Food - 74083

95\. Pre-Relationship - 74057

96\. Music - 73747

97\. Sensation Play - 73004

98\. High School - 72935

99\. Background Relationships - 72922

100\. Confessions - 72894


	2. Fixed Rating in 2019

1\. Alternate Universe - 827100

2\. Fluff - 808281

3\. Angst - 640842

4\. Sexual Content - 550852

5\. Relationship(s) - 417439

6\. Sex - 397615

7\. Hurt/Comfort - 279388

8\. Romance - 271616

9\. Friendship - 237989

10\. Humor - 225583

11\. Smut - 221450

12\. Family - 211265

13\. Love - 202233

14\. Oral Sex - 182783

15\. Alternate Canon - 175630

16\. Firsts - 169410

17\. Established Relationship - 166571

18\. Alternate Universe - Canon - 165395

19\. Violence - 163808

20\. BDSM - 157217

21\. Kissing - 153084

22\. Deviates From Canon - 153048

23\. Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence - 152274

24\. Death - 151632

25\. Porn - 139834

26\. Anal - 126673

27\. Drabble - 125024

28\. Supernatural Elements - 123112

29\. LGBTQ Themes - 118612

30\. Modern Era - 117667

31\. Light-Hearted - 116232

32\. One Shot - 116212

33\. Happy Ending - 115903

34\. Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - 114893

35\. Mental Health Issues - 110481

36\. Anal Sex - 107995

37\. Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot - 100718

38\. Fluff and Angst - 100697

39\. Character Death - 99502

40\. Abuse - 98391

41\. Language - 94684

42\. Holidays - 92488

43\. Pining - 86608

44\. Drama & Romance - 85675

45\. Drama - 85674

46\. Friendship/Love - 85016

47\. Blow Jobs - 81973

48\. Slow Build - 81389

49\. Alcohol - 81245

50\. Sad - 78891

51\. Non-Consensual - 77626

52\. Blood - 76829

53\. Education - 76715

54\. Emotional Hurt/Comfort - 76443

55\. LGBTQ Character - 75354

56\. Fingerfucking - 74924

57\. Dom/sub - 73873

58\. Domestic - 73631

59\. Consent - 72099

60\. Marriage - 71725

61\. First Time - 71340

62\. Light Angst - 70849

63\. Crack - 70577

64\. College - 69348

65\. Suicide - 68774

66\. Parenthood - 68668

67\. Post-Canon - 66807

68\. Rape/Non-con Elements - 66708

69\. University - 65810

70\. Friends to Lovers - 65199

71\. Canon Related - 65093

72\. Angst with a Happy Ending - 65024

73\. First Kiss - 63869

74\. Feels - 63403

75\. School - 62822

76\. Alternate Universe - College/University - 62722

77\. Slow Burn - 62715

78\. Canon Universe - 62336

79\. Drugs - 58047

80\. Crossover - 57669

81\. Pregnancy - 57616

82\. Magic - 57486

83\. Pre-Relationship - 56952

84\. Trauma - 56345

85\. Masturbation - 55314

86\. Slash - 55288

87\. High School - 54800

88\. Children - 54247

89\. Spoilers - 54223

90\. Food - 54206

91\. Music - 53911

92\. Cute - 53710

93\. Sensation Play - 53290

94\. Other Additional Tags to Be Added - 53279

95\. Fluff and Smut - 53136

96\. Canon Compliant - 53096

97\. Kinks - 52670

98\. Background Relationships - 51197

99\. Inspired by... - 51125

100\. Consent Issues - 50932


	3. Rating in 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work count in tag searching is totally differenct from the actual work count. The is the original (wrong) result.

1\. Fluff - 743752  
  
2\. Angst - 522790  
  
3\. Smut - 262368  
  
4\. Romance - 257336  
  
5\. To Read - 253473  
  
6\. Hurt/Comfort - 243953  
  
7\. Complete - 220802  
  
8\. Alternate Universe - 218155  
  
9\. Established Relationship - 187533  
  
10\. Humor - 178632  
  
11\. Read - 176155  
  
12\. Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence - 154994  
  
13\. One Shot - 132336  
  
14\. Anal Sex - 124765  
  
15\. Friendship - 124762  
  
16\. Cute - 118874  
  
17\. Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - 118403  
  
18\. Fluff and Angst - 115711  
  
19\. Drabble - 106257  
  
20\. Favorite - 101655  
  
21\. Unread - 95586  
  
22\. Emotional Hurt/Comfort - 90044  
  
23\. Oral Sex - 88664  
  
24\. Drama - 88262  
  
25\. First Time - 85644  
  
26\. Slow Burn - 83363  
  
27\. Angst with a Happy Ending - 79392  
  
28\. Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot - 77098  
  
29\. Crossover - 76539  
  
30\. Friends to Lovers - 75561  
  
31\. First Kiss - 74990  
  
32\. Love - 73571  
  
33\. Blow Jobs - 68726  
  
34\. Kissing - 66901  
  
35\. Pining - 66812  
  
36\. Family - 66780  
  
37\. Alternate Universe - College/University - 66730  
  
38\. Fluff and Smut - 63431  
  
39\. Canon Compliant - 62517  
  
40\. Crack - 62172  
  
41\. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics - 58963  
  
42\. Violence - 57584  
  
43\. Anal Fingering - 56353  
  
44\. Domestic Fluff - 56314  
  
45\. Happy Ending - 56200  
  
46\. Explicit Sexual Content - 55269  
  
47\. Series - 54510  
  
48\. Short - 54449  
  
49\. Light Angst - 54333  
  
50\. Masturbation - 52924  
  
51\. Mpreg - 52793  
  
52\. Post-Canon - 50843  
  
53\. Other Additional Tags to Be Added - 49181  
  
54\. Dirty Talk - 48114  
  
55\. Alternate Universe - High School - 46714  
  
56\. Sex - 46442  
  
57\. Canon-Typical Violence - 45837  
  
58\. Depression - 45632  
  
59\. Mutual Pining - 44984  
  
60\. Slash - 44449  
  
61\. Sexual Content - 43900  
  
62\. Rough Sex - 42922  
  
63\. Rimming - 42883  
  
64\. Character Death - 41617  
  
65\. Getting Together - 41058  
  
66\. Character Study - 40872  
  
67\. Time Travel - 40864  
  
68\. Christmas - 40688  
  
69\. Polyamory - 38494  
  
70\. Hand Jobs - 38169  
  
71\. Sweet - 37263  
  
72\. Love Confessions - 37201  
  
73\. BDSM - 36791  
  
74\. Fluff and Humor - 36116  
  
75\. Future Fic - 35932  
  
76\. Falling In Love - 35511  
  
77\. Blood - 35380  
  
78\. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD - 35132  
  
79\. Downloaded - 35065  
  
80\. Porn - 34413  
  
81\. Magic - 33814  
  
82\. Soulmates - 32925  
  
83\. Dubious Consent - 32811  
  
84\. Jealousy - 32636  
  
85\. Pre-Slash - 32109  
  
86\. Kid Fic - 32021  
  
87\. Sad - 31774  
  
88\. Minor Character Death - 31679  
  
89\. Eventual Smut - 31505  
  
90\. Unrequited Love - 31381  
  
91\. Developing Relationship - 31381  
  
92\. Alternate Universe - Soulmates - 31071  
  
93\. Podfic - 31007  
  
94\. Dom/sub - 31002  
  
95\. Spanking - 30373  
  
96\. Explicit Language - 28914  
  
97\. Swearing - 28877  
  
98\. Cuddling & Snuggling - 28752  
  
99\. Torture - 28578

100\. Tooth-Rotting Fluff - 28413


End file.
